Shops
Metal Slug Attack features a number of Shops, offering access to Items and Unit parts. Some stores are tied to certain game modes, and use associated currencies. Each offers 10 items, re-rolled three times a day at 1200 hours, 1800 hours, and 2100 hours based on server time (Osaka, GMT+9). __TOC__ Shop The basic shop is available at player level 4, and is stationary. It offers a basic array of items from iron to gold frame, and units of Normal, Rare and Super Rare rarity. Unlike the other shops, purchasing anything is done one at a time and the cost of the item doubles after every purchase until it reaches a cost of 99,999, after which it cannot be bought again for the duration of that shop. The shop offers the following: *Items (Iron) - 1,500 *Items (Bronze) - 3,000 *Items (Silver) - 100 *Items (Gold) - 200 *Unit Parts (Normal) - 4,000 *Unit Parts (Rare) - 30 *Unit Parts (Super Rare) - 40 Extra Shop The Extra Shop is a special shop which appears randomly when completing Attack! stages, where a better stock of items can be found. Unlike the normal Shop, the prices do not double after every purchase, and players can buy as much parts as they desire as long as it is on stock. The Extra Shop only stays for an hour before disappearing, after which it can appear again at random by completing Attack! stages. The shop permanently stays when the player obtains a VIP level of 9. The Extra Shop offers unit parts of the primary Rare (or Super Rare in Karn MK II's case) in the Extra Ops it debuted in, along with pre-acquisition units which may be found in the Medal Crank. It offers the following: *Unit Parts (Rare) - 30 *Unit Parts (Super Rare) - 40 *Items (Platinum) - 2000 Rare Shop The Rare Shop functions exactly the same as the Extra Shop, except the platinum items it offers are for Box Crank units. *Unit Parts (Rare) - 30 *Unit Parts (Super Rare) - 40 *Items (Platinum) - 2000 Guild Shop P.O.W. Shop Mars Shop The Mars Shop is open at player level 15. Despite being unlocked at such a low level, it is nearly impossible for any low level to effectively use the shop, due to how Mars Points work. Mars Points currency is converted from Unit Parts received for units which have already been evolved to Platinum level. The Mars Shop only sells parts of the Iron Sentinel and its required items, Rootmars Slug Parts, as well as units from older Crank Key and Snatch Wars events. * Super Rare Unit Parts - 1,000 * Rare Unit Parts - 10 * x1 Rebar Item (Silver) - 300 * x1 Morden Symbol Item (Silver) - 300 * x1 Mars Energy Item (Gold) - 5,000 * x1 Missile Item (Platinum) - 50,000 Mars Points Currency Conversion *1x Unit Parts (Normal) grants 1. *1x Unit Parts (Rare) grants 10. *1x Unit Parts (Super Rare) grants 40. Dress Up Shop Introduced in Update 2.7.0, unlike the aforementioned shops above, the Dress Up shop offers new custom Avatar Icons, BGMs, Avatar Bases, and Attack Buttons. The Dress Up Shop offers the following: * One Custom Avatar icon - 300. * One Custom Background Music - 200. * One Custom Avatar Base - 1000. * One Custom Attack Button - 1000. Trivia *The Mars Shop originally offered the Iron Sentinel, but an update later included it to stock unit parts from most Crank Key Extra Ops and the Rootmars Slug. *Shops were drastically updated with the 3.9.0 update. Category:Metal Slug Attack features